


Special

by Uaha



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Tribute, Crushes, Happy Birthday Knuckles, Honestly safe, Knuxadow, M/M, Wish you got more love, but cute, cute stuff, not to cute, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uaha/pseuds/Uaha
Summary: Gift giving was never supposed to be this difficult. Though with him, everything was difficult. Time to seek for the last thing he'd ever want to ask anyone in the world... advice. /; Birthday Tribute to Knuckles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this onto the other website too.  
> Sweats;; wonder if anyone from there is on here. But anywho, hello! Hope you enjoy my birthday tribute to Knuckles the echidna.
> 
> This is not edited. Not proof read. I did it because it was Knuckles birthday and as my favorite character of all time, how dare I not write something.
> 
> This might have multiple chapters, it honestly depends how it does, I got alot of other fics to work on. But if you like it feel free to let me know. 
> 
> The language I used for Knuckles native tongue is completely made up. Maybe I'll look up some Mayan references when I edit to connect him to an actual language? Maybe? No promises.

Rouge was the first person to hint to him about what day was coming up, generously telling him at least a few days before New Years. A whole month warning so that he could fret over it like she knew he would. Holidays and celebrations meant very little to Shadow and he didn't care for them whatsoever. People were loud, annoying and disgustingly cheerful around these specific times of the year, everyone proved to be an absolute nuisance to be around; but while he didn't care for these common traditions... he did care for _him._

Which is why now he was reluctantly seeking the advice of the guardians friends; an attempt to get a better understanding of what the hot head liked besides grapes and martial arts. First he had asked when he ran into Amy, being the friendly and over the top person she was (who would literally throw a party at any given reason her friends supplied her with), Shadow assumed she knew about the preferences of _all_ her friends.

Turned out that Knuckles happened to be someone she hadn't been able to completely wrap her mind around yet. Everything she suggested seemed wrong and more to her preference of what she would like as a gift and not the guardian.

Tails was next, and to be quite honest he was just as in a loop as he was. "Knuckles isn't really the gifting type. I doubt he'd want anything." Shadow knew this of course, the guardian wasn't a vain person and he wouldn't really want anyone to make a big deal about his special day. Shadow could relate to that, for he didn't care much about these mundane things either… still didn't stop him from trying though.

He didn't bother asking Cream, not really knowing the bunny that well to begin with. Plus he doubt going to a literal child for answers would enlighten him any, he'd be stooping a new low if he was that desperate. At least the fox child he could excuse, he has more brains than all of them combined.

Rouge of course, suggested treasure. While not a bad option(hence Knuckles being a treasure hunter and all), why would he give the guardian something he could get himself? It seemed like a thoughtless gift with not much feeling behind it.

….not that Shadow wanted to give him something cheesy, but just something a bit more meaningful.

The Chaotix were no help either, not that he really was planning to go and ask them to begin with. He barely knew any of them and didn't like how loud and rowdy the crocodile and bee child was. Espio was quiet and made good company, but he wouldn't call them acquaintances. Though it seemed like the group was bent on finding him just to give him their ridiculous options as well. It was almost impossible to escape their grasp once they decided it'd be a good idea to intervene with his afternoon walk through the city.

"Get em a piggy bank! A big BIG one, that can hold jewels! Piggy banks is' cute and holds money!" That was absolutely no help, but what did he expect from a 6 year old bee.

"Nah Charms, that's somethin you would want! Knux is a grown man."

"Sixteen actually." Shadow turned to Espio with a raised brow.

"The guardian is sixteen?"

A nod. "Though I suppose he would be seventeen tomorrow if I'm correct."

Right. Right… he'd forgotten how old he was in comparison to everyone else here. He had 50 good years of age to him even though he looked nothing like it. More than twice the guardians age. God, did he feel like a creep.

"I keep forgetting I'm literally surrounded by a cesspool of adolescents."

"Hey, iono bout everyone else! But I'm a grown man!"

"Yeah you kinda fell off that cliff a long time ago when ya started wearing frog pajamas to bed!." Laughing the chatterbox of a kid had flown high enough to hinder the reach of the now enraged croc.

"I told you to forget about that!"

"Never, never. Scarred for life I am! It's gonna haunt you like it does me!"

The hedgehog sighed, yes this group was way to rowdy for his liking. Too noisy, he honesty doesn't see why someone like Espio would even be in cahoots with these two children. He was already starting to get a headache.

A hand cupped his shoulder in sympathy, the chameleon probably sensing his irritation by the grimace on his face. "You will think of something. Knuckles is not very hard to please and takes comfort in very little. You just have to narrow it down to what."

His frown softened and broke eye contact with the other. "Not as easy as it sounds."

Espio did nothing but smile. "You are not wrong."

Shadow huffed, his arms uncrossing from his chest as he turned to walk away… though not without waving a hand in gratitude and silent farewell.

There was only one person left he could ask, but by then Shadow was done taking advice from people. He could only swallow his pride so much for how long and for the result to come out fruitless was irritating enough. It was one day before he saw the guardian again and he still hadn't figured out what to give him.

Knuckles had given him a lot these past couple of years, or at least to Shadow's standards he has. A helping hand when he was injured, food when he was hungry, solitary on his island when he needed to be alone, a listening ear for when he actually needed to talk or vent or scream. Didn't matter which, the guardian always watched with indifference, not because he didn't care but rather it was the only expression Shadow seem to be comfortable with when he went on his tantrums.

He shared his home to him which was by far the most important thing to the echidna.

This was the main reason why he was frustrated he couldn't find anything to give the other for his birthday. He wasn't someone of the giving type but he'd seem to make an actual… friend, of some sorts. It bothered him that he couldn't think of anything to-

" _Whoo-"_ A whistle _. "_ Wowee, the guys weren't kiddin when they said you were mopin around."

_Oh, great._

"Get lost pest. I'm not in the mood to deal with your antics." The blue hedgehog smiled and leaned against the log he was sitting on.

"Sheesh, as cold as the artics you are Shads." That insufferable nickname.

"Do not call me that."

"Why?" He grins. "Oh wait, I get it. Only Knuckles can call you Shads, yeah?"

"No, Knuckles calls me Shadow, as should you."

"Shadow, Smadow, all the same to me." Of course, Sonic plopped right next to him on the floor and laid back against the log like he owned it. "So… Shads." He grinded his teeth. "You thought of anything to give red yet?"

"Hmmpft. If I had thought of anything I wouldn't be here… _'moping'_ as you put it. Got any more stupid questions you already know the answer too?"

"Yeah, quite a lot of those actually." That stupid smile had a rumor of being infectious… that exactly what it was, a rumor.

"Hnn, well then don't let me stop you."

"Did you figure out you like him yet?" For a moment, Shadow's artificial heart felt like it stopped. He didn't answer, his brain trying to wrap around the context of the question. The suggestive look in Sonic's eyes didn't help one bit.

"What are you going on about you gremlin?" He frowned. "I've been going back and forth trying to think of a good birthday present for about a month now. Why would I do that for someone I didn't like?"

There was silence at first, and Shadow could almost thank the stars for such a delay.

"You do know what I'm implying here right?" He raised a brow in question. "I mean like as in, like like." Shadow still looked lost. "As in, like like like."

"Tch, repeating the same word multiple times doesn't put emphasis on the meaning Sonic. You're going to have to be more specific."

"You fancy him?" Blue shoulders shimmied. "In a sense that's more… _romantic like?"_ He shamelessly purred at the end of his sentence, causing Shadow to stop and look at him incredulously.

Oh…

**Oh.**

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Haha, hey it happens! Don't see you fretting over anyone elses birthdays any time of the year."

"The rest of you don't mean much anything to me for me to care enough."

"Always with the cold truths Shadow."

"Still the truth none the less." Sonic rolled his green eyes and shook his head in exasperation, though the gentle smile on his face displayed just how immune he was to his hostile behavior. Something he'd often seen the blue hero do around Knuckles, but with more of a fondness to it.

"You two are something else you know that?" He said standing up on his feet. Now that he was standing over Shadow, the ultimate life form couldn't help but frown at how comfortable he seemed. This was someone you could literally put anywhere and he'd find a way to blend in. It was irritating, especially considering Shadow walked around stiffer than a brick.

"Not sure what you're implying there."

"Nothin. Just thinking how it's not hard to like you when you act so much like one of my best buddies."

At that, Shadow grinned. "Like? Or like like?"

Sonic smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." Wasn't the answer he was expecting, but still managed to get an eye roll from him. "But alas, you aren't exactly my type. To slim, and not pretty enough."

"Thank the stars for that." At that Sonic burst out with genuine laughter, Shadow had to fold his ears down from the verbal assault, he was right above them.

"Do you want to know, what would be the perfect gift that you could give Knuckles tomorrow?" Now this perked Shadow's interest, and just like that the blue pest had his full attention. It didn't occur to him that Sonic might have a worthwhile opinion on what the echidna would like for a gift. He was obviously the closest one to him and the only one out of the group that actually spent time with the guardian on the island. Shadow had learned previously that while the speedster was a cocky, attention loving brat, he did pay attention to his friends, very closely, even if it seemed like he didn't.

"What?" Sonic grinned, the light from behind him glinted the corner of his teeth.

"Give him something that he can't ever have." Shadow browns scrunched together and he frowned.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sonic's grin widened. "You heard what I said."

A annoyed sigh left his lips. "I didn't take you for a riddler Sonic."

"-and I didn't think you would be so bad at riddles, haha!" Sonic laughed. "It's not that hard to figure out Shads."

"Is it really?" He sneered, about tired of playing games with the blue devil. "Then how about you spell it out for me. What is it that I can give the guardian that he can't possibly attain on his own?"

There goes that smile again, like it had all the answers to the world. "Freedom."

For a moment, he paused. He didn't think Sonic was going to give him an actual answer; he was now looking up at the other hedgehog, his mind busy contemplating what he said.

There was sadness behind that answer, a sadness that didn't reach Sonic's eyes as expressively green as they were, nor his smile; but yet it still lingered there. Heavy, weighing on that singular word like it was almost a sin to associate the guardian with.

Freedom… right. It dawned on him that freedom was something that Knuckles didn't and couldn't have.

"I'm sure you haven't noticed yet." Sonic said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "The longing looks he gives the edge of his island when he goes silent. Him sitting at the edge just to take in the ocean below his home." He turns as if looking up at the sky would magically make Angel Island appear out of nowhere. "How he pretends like he's not paying attention when talking about the places you've visited while away, but listens anyway. That stupid jolt of giddiness he tries _so hard_ to hide when you bring something back for him from your adventures."

It seemed like Sonic was speaking more about his own relationship with the echidna and not exactly Shadow's own. Still, he listened intensely, feeling himself finally being brought to some ground he can build on. These were Sonic's personal observations of the red guardian, things he'd caught onto because he actually paid attention to Knuckles, despite them coming to blows so often.

It then occurred to him that Sonic wasn't just some rival to the echidna but an actual friend. Not that the guardian ever admit it himself, but there was a friendship there. Unspoken and odd yes, but still a bond none the less.

"Knuckles can't do the things you and I do. Being able to be included in that sense of freedom is something that he secretly appreciates and to be quite honest, needs. It means a lot more to him than he'd ever show." Sonic turned back around, giving him that encouraging smile that seems to never leave his face. "So give him that for me will, ya?"

Shadow gives nothing but a slow nod of his head, his eyes still taking in this more honest and personal side to Sonic. Always with the surprises he was, though this was a surprise he could appreciate. Just like that, he'd made up his mind.

"Okay then. Alright." He whispered more to himself than to Sonic. "If that's the case..." He stood up from his seat to bring them both at common eye level. "Then I have a proposition for you."

* * *

 

It was early morning when he ran into the guardian the next day. Up and doing his morning walk while the sun was barely up in the sky and the air was still moist and dewy. There were a bunch of acorns and nuts gathered in his gigantic hand as he walked, accompanied by a couple of squirrels that were running fast like slithering furry snakes all over his arm and shoulders.

Though the guardian himself didn't seem bothered by the small animals' antics. He was too busy sniffing the air trying to catch a whiff of whatever it was he was looking for. Probably breakfast, his berries and fruits didn't last around this time of the year, so often he had to go without for a while relying on what he stored away for the winter. Perhaps his supply had run out?

Shadow made a note to check later and quickly replenish the guardians storage soon as he could. He wouldn't let the redhead go without food if he could help it.

"What are you doing up there?" Knuckles voice stirred him from his thoughts and he looked down from his perch in the tree to find a pair of amethyst eyes staring up at him. Such an unnatural color, much like his own. He didn't even know what he could compare it to… maybe a grape.

"Strategizing."

"Oh?" He smirked. "Finally planning to take me out huh?" Shadow couldn't help but return the smirk.

"Yes." He paused, waiting for the guardians reaction. "And no. Least not in the way you're thinking."

That earned him a questioning look, Knuckles squinting at him as if trying to see what he was plotting. "Explain."

"All in due time." With a huff, he jumped down to the surface in front of the guardian, rustling the dead leaves in the tree as he did. Some of them managed to fall right on the guardians head, though he paid little to no mind to it.

"You gots to be in an awfully good mood to be up this early. Known you long enough to know mornings ain't really your thing."

The grin on his face was small. "I despise mornings." Shadow confirmed. "Frankly, I'm only awake this early because I knew you'd be somewhere predictable around this time. If I'd come any later, I'd have to search for you on this god-forsaken rock." He grumbled. "Which takes literal hours mind you."

The laugh it pulls from Knuckles makes the tension in his back release some. Hearing him laugh in genuine amusement was something he'd probably never get use too.

"How come you were looking for me?" At that, Shadow hesitantly stopped himself from withdrawing into himself. He didn't like this openness he felt with him sometimes, it made it easy to see how flustered he was by the question. Still, he did not back down.

"You know what today is?" Knuckles gave him a knowing smile and nodded. "Well… I'm here to- I was going… you see-" He sighed, shoulders slouching dramatically at the exhale. "Happy Birthday Knuckles."

"Haha, you just found out this year?" He shrugged.

"Technically last year, but it was way too late for me to say anything about it." Nervous as he was, the flattered grin on the others face told him that this fleeting feeling of embarrassment, was worth it.

"That's almost too sweet. You're getting soft you ol grump."

"You got no business calling me a grump, knucklehead." There it is with that laugh again and that _stupid smile_ , okay now _this_ was a smile that Shadow could admit was contagious. Not too bright, glinting and sharp in all the right places. "Thanks Shadow." Oh, he tried really hard not to flush at that. "Really, I appreciate you trying to catch me this early, but you could have waited till later, my strolls don't usually last very long. "

"You're not going to be taking any strolls on your island today Knuckles." The guardian frowned in confusion.

"Come again?"

"It's as you said, I'm here to take you out." He smirked menacingly, least it would had been menacing to anyone other than Knuckles. Who just quirked a brow up at the hedgehog, resting his free hand on his hip; causing the squirrels perched on his right shoulder to move to his left. "In a sense of saying, I have planned something for you, but it requires me to take you from your island."

Now Knuckles seemed to be following him and his eyes widened, looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Shadow, you know I can't leave my island."

"You can and you will." He frowned, not liking the bossy tone of his friend. "You just can't leave it unprotected, which is precisely why it will not be."

Knuckles eye twitched in annoyance. "Shadoow…."

"I may have agreed to a temporary partnership with your blue pest."

"Shadow! Really?!"

"He told me to tell you 'Consider it my happy birthday gift for you.' I won't add the endearing nicknames, both to spare you and me."

_"Shadow..."_

"Yes?"

_"Boo-shei quin le, koei?"_

"Nothing that you need to be overly concerned about." At this point, the sun was finally starting to rise in the sky. It was one of Shadow's favorite things to watch on the island, admiring how close he was to that burning star when it rose from slumber. It made him feel like he was being lit on fire with how bright and powerful the sun was when looking at it from the height Angel Island supplied. Though this time around his back was turned towards the sun rise and he was met with an even more impressive view.

He cursed himself for not taking notice how the flames and hues of those exuberant colors reflected on Knuckles person before. The rising light made the red of his fur glister under its touch, almost as if he was the rising sun himself, red and burning into a hue of deep purples and bright yellows and violets.

His eyes literally _glittered_ when the shining star reflected into them, making them look even more strange, just a tad bit more unnatural. At that point, Shadow knew he was gone. Knuckles lips were moving but he barely heard a single word, only looking at how dewy his face looked and how much it shined in response to the sunrise.

_'You fancy him?'_

Oh.

_'In a sense that's more… **romantic like**.'_

**…** **.Oh.**

Shit.

"Get that derpy look off ya face! I'm tryin to have a conversation with you here!"

Crimson eyes locked back on to Knuckles own amethyst ones. The direct firmness of the look caught Knuckles off guard to the point he quieted down his protest. Shadow looked as if he'd just seen a ghost, or something else unbelievable. The echidna frowned and decided to glance around at their surroundings, silly enough to believe that maybe he did see something unbelievable as a ghost; he wouldn't put it past him with how spooky his island could be. Technically the entire place could be considered a burial ground so he wouldn't be completely wrong for suspecting the appearance of a ghost or two.

"I've planned something for you." Knuckles head jerked back towards him, still a little off put at the daze in Shadow's eyes that still lingered. "Something special that…" He swallowed to make his words come out steadier. "That I wanted you to experience for your birthday."

Knuckles was going to retort, saying he didn't need anything special for something so silly… but the sincerity in Shadow's eyes stopped him short. It wasn't often Shadow let himself be honest and open with anyone, him speaking this openly and honestly... it was a rarity. It usually took a lot of pressure on the hedgehogs shoulders to be so open about what he was feeling, yet here he was. Face ready to be ready like an open book. Knuckles didn't want those efforts to go to waste, and he didn't want to refuse to partake in whatever the hedgehog had planned. But he still had to know...

"Why?" He asked. "Why all this?"

He saw him swallow, the nervous gulp barely reached his ears.

"You are important to me. Someone I consider… special." He averted his eyes to the side, not wanting to see the flush of red rise on the others cheeks. It was hard enough to continue as it is. "I wanted to do something to show you that you mean something to me. So, what better of a day than this one? Since it's a day where you celebrate your birth I suppose?" He grumbled. "Which is strange enough as it is." Shadow quieted down, waiting for a reaction from the red head. When he received none, he managed to take a glance at how the other was taking this information. Probably just as much as he expected, the echidna face was almost as red as the rest of his body. This encouraged Shadow to keep going with his strange assault of honesty. "Though strange as it is, I am grateful... that you were born." Great now his own cheeks were flushing. "That you exist."

Knuckles was at a loss for words. He pressed his lips tightly together to hold in any uncharacteristic high pitched sound that was trying to escape from his throat. What the fuck did Shadow think he was doing, saying sentimental shit like that and making his heart race faster than he'd ever heard it pump before.

But damn if that didn't touch his racing heart he didn't know what could. It was a strange way of letting Knuckles know how much he cared for him, but still just hearing those words… _'I'm grateful that you exist.'_ It means so much more than Shadow would probably ever know.

Almost as if he understood his silence wasn't due to irritation or confusion, the hedgehog gave him a small smile, it made him look uncharacteristically soft. He didn't step back when the other closed in on him, flicking the nose of one of the nosy squirrels on his shoulder. Knuckles tried not to laugh as the pesky creature let out a scandalized chirp, his brain still trying to wrap themselves around those alluring words he'd just confessed to him.

"So…" He continued. "Indulge me for today? Just until dawn, or perhaps late afternoon?" There was that smirk, that shit eating smirk that he gave whenever he knew he'd just won a battle. In this case... Knuckles resistance.

 _"Ke- leblm."_ He whispered.

"Can't argue there." That damn smirk widened. "But I solemnly promise to do my best to make sure you won't regret it." When that hand came to rest on his shoulder, he knew he was done for. _He was so done for._

"R-Right." He nodded. "Right, okay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So...
> 
> Another chapter?
> 
> Boo-shei quin le, koei?" - "What are you planning?"
> 
> Ke- leblm - "Unbelievable."


End file.
